Talk:Onigumo
Opinion Actually i think Onigumo just knows how to use Life Return that would make more sense. Ilovefoxes 20:49, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :The extra arms don't look wavy like hair and each one's got two spider-like fingers. :P.S.Please sign with four tildes (~~~~)Mugiwara Franky 15:43, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::Right, Onigumo couldn't touch the Rairoseki he used in Marco with his bare hands, that proves he is a Devil Fruit user. ::Ilovefoxes 20:49, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::If his a zoan, it would prevent him switching, but it wouldn't revert him to his normal human form. He could still be transformed and touch them. All the cuffs do is turn off the fruit, their not dense enough to completely disable them. See Robin at Water7 - Enies Lobby arc. So Marco couldn't use his power completely because he is logia, which works slightly different to zoan. One-Winged Hawk 21:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Umm, Marco's a special Zoan that can turn into an animal that can produce flames and regenerate with flames. ::::In the panel where Onigumo's putting the cuffs on Marco though, Onigumo's using a pair of sticks. He's not actually touching them. He's just using a rather awkward way to put cuffs on an enemy in order to compensate his own weakness.Mugiwara Franky 05:13, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Either way it doesn't matter, the questions been answered in two different ways. One-Winged Hawk 09:14, January 30, 2010 (UTC) if he was a spider based zoan then why has he got 6 hair arms and 2 regular arms, if he was a spider based he would have 8 appendages but since he has 2 legs, 2 arms that only leaves room for 4 more appendages but there are six, also he's quite clearly not a zoan and the arms are coming from his hair, not his back, his cape is covering his back so how could arms possibly protrude from his back, and also wouldn't they come out from his ribs below his arms. Rhysno1 18:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Devil fruit name suggestion I think the name of his devil fruit should be called "Kumo Kumo no mi" which translates as "Spider Spider Fruit."--Lordxehanort 20:48, February 12, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter what you think. Subrosian 19:30, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Truly a devil fruit? Uh, doesn't it occur to anyone that his powers aren't from a Devil fruit but is some form of Life-return? Just saying. JapaneseOPfan 03:50, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Then explain the giant abdomen that sprouted on his back. Unless he's been packing away the cake, I'm pretty sure it's safe to say he has a Devil Fruit.DancePowderer 03:54, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that's his hair? JapaneseOPfan 04:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Check the photo. That looks nothing like his hair, or anyone's.DancePowderer 04:17, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh I just noticed the very first post in the talk page. Anyway, which photo? it all looks like long hair to me... JapaneseOPfan 04:25, February 13, 2011 (UTC) The one where his back is turned. Look just below his jacket and you'll see the spider abdomen. It's the thing with the stripe.DancePowderer 04:30, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see it now. Sorry, I have a habit of missing/forgetting things. Thanks. JapaneseOPfan 04:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) If he truly had a zoan type devils fruit then having his six extra arms would be his hybrid form. The next step would be going full zoan, not just gaining some crappy abdomen... I don't even see how this is up for discussion... Chopper is the only known zoan user with more than 3 forms (regular, hybrid, full)...Jontish 22:42, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's got a paramecia type of power. Something that allows him to manipulate his hair. Should we change that part of the article? Drunken Lemur 03:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I am now a hundred percent sure it is a devil fruit. Look closely when onigumo clasped the sea stone on marco's wrist. Onigumo used wood to hold and lock the cuff so he would not touch it! If he was not a df user, he would use his hands to lock it. He doesn't want his powers nullified also. post I was just going to say that we can't be sure that his power stems from a devil fruit, glad that the topic already exists. His devil fruit hybrid form is really different from other zoans, with only the tiny abdomen on his back that kinda resembles the life return ability. But anyway, the unsigned post above is right, I just re-watched the episode in question and you really have to pay attention to the smallest details, this scene happens a split-second after he grabs Marco: http://img34.imageshack.us/img34/5894/onigumoavoidsseastone.jpg So yeah, this basically confirms it. 09:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Because it was asked on the forums, here is the picture of Onigumo's "handcuff device": -- 10:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Its kind of like with Smoker's weapon, only the tip is seastone otherwise he wouldn't be able to use it at all. One-Winged Hawk 11:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I personally still think it's the hair control technique even if he has a fruit because it'd be such a weird and basically useless power if his devil fruit made his hair into extra arms. Sure he seems to have an abdomen, but what if that's just how he looks from the back? I mean, have we seen him from behind before? I'm not ruling out a devil fruit, I just don't think we should rule out the possibility that he doesn't have one. Even the handcuff thing doesn't prove it in my opinion for a couple of reasons: *The handcuffs most likely weren't his, they were just generic handcuffs that had a very logical device already attached to them so that devil fruit users could use them as well. *Because we don't know if the handcuffs were already equiped with the device, we don't know if he was purposely avoiding touching them or just using them like you're supposed to. So basically I don't know whether he has a fruit or not, but I'm almost 100% sure the hair thing isn't a DF power. I think we should at least include both possibilities in the wiki since the evidence is not really conclusive. Flaminghedge Talk 23:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) This really isn't as clear as I thought it would be. Lets take a neutral approach till we get more information. So far: Devil Fruit: *Onigumo uses a device to use the seastone cuffs (and seems to avoid touching the seatone parts, tho this is speculation if I'm honest to myself) Life Return: *It is not exactly clear that he grows a spider abdomen, it could also simply be his hair. *It wouldn't be the first time that Life Return is associated with an animal, as Kumadori calls himself a lion (and is sometimes referred to as an octopus, to his annoyance). *The higher ranking marines use Rokushiki, it wouldn't be surprising if certain members learned how to use Life Return as well. It is obvious that the abilities of CP9 are not exclusive to them. *His devil fruit would be very unique, since we don't know any zoan user (apart from Chopper) who can control his transformation with such precision (he would disobey the 3 forms rule) *Leaves a possible paramecia. However, if it is one then it is the weakest fruit seen so far. Why would he hold back when fighting the most powerful Pirate crew at that time (Whitebeard & co.)? But anyway, all arguments have something in common: It is speculation. 11:35, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Not a Devil Fruit: if it's a Devil Fruit why he didn't show his full-form in the battle field and stayed only with a form that doesnt resembles any Zoan.? (I am staying with this option) Devil Fruit: It's clear he used a wooden spear for the seastone cuffs, because he simply cannot touch those cuffs if he has a fruit. 11:47, June 12, 2011 (UTC) We actually DO know a devil fruit user who can control his transformation like that: Marco. He can control his DF to the point that he simply transforms his arms into wings. We also know that Lifette can turn his arms into wings (considering Marcos ability, I think its obvious that Lafitte also has a bird-type Zoan). And a paramecia/life return simply can't explain his spider abdomen. And no, that's not just hair. You are simply ignoring the possibility of yet unexplored zoan abilities 19:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Sword Technique Could we put that Onigumo practices the 8 sword style like we put down nitoryu, santoryu, and rokutoryu? I think it would be hachitoryu for eight swords. 07:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hm, tho it was never officially named hachitoryu, was it? If thats the case I'm against it. I know it makes sense, but that would be playing Oda. Similar case with Luffy, I would love to call his "standard form" gear 1 - but we just can't. 13:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's a good point. 14:53, June 7, 2011 (UTC)